


Sweet Sensations

by nea_writes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, another tumblr request, college au AND a coffee shop, mentions of thirds, the perfect setting for romance if I do say so myself, warnings for raunchy oreo pick up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea_writes/pseuds/nea_writes
Summary: Allen watched with a frown as Link easily slid past the flirty man on his way to their table. It wasn’t that Link didn’t care or was being rude - it was just that unless you were being extraordinarily forward and blunt, Link would simply assume you weren’t actually flirting. The woes of being rug-rats with kids who had more beauty than what they knew what to do with.
Hence the fact that Allen had been outrageously flirting with Link - for the better half of a semester now - with nothing to show for it except these weekly dates for drinks and talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...writing summaries and titles for prompts is hard. Fun fact! The title is actually from a cafe at my uni that have some bomb choco chip cookies.

> _“Their pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine, I’m just saying.” or “Shit, how’d you make me blush like this?” for pieshipping please! (p.s your writing is fantastic, such a gift to the fandom)_

Allen watched with a frown as Link easily slid past the flirty man on his way to their table. It wasn’t that Link didn’t care or was being rude - it was just that unless you were being extraordinarily forward and blunt, Link would simply assume you weren’t actually flirting. The woes of being rug-rats with kids who had more beauty than what they knew what to do with.

Hence the fact that Allen had been outrageously flirting with Link - for the better half of a semester now - with nothing to show for it except these weekly dates for drinks and talk.

Link took a seat across from him, a small smile dancing on his lips when he noticed his order. He’d never order it himself, but never turned it down when given to him either. Tokusa had done quite a number on his ego when Link had first ordered the pumpkin spiced latte.

“Thanks,” he said warmly, smile gentle and small, but then Link was less express-with-your-face like Allen was and more of a express-with-your-eyes. With his impressive eyebrows and striking eye color, Link could level someone with just a look framed by dew-soft lashes.

“You’re welcome,” Allen said, easing some of the formality from the statement by taking a casual sip of his own tea. “You didn’t notice?” Allen asked, just to be sure.

“Notice what?” Link drank some of his drink and sighed in appreciation, and Allen felt pleased that it was _his_ order that had done it.

He tilted his head towards where Link had interacted with the man. “Him. You didn’t notice?”

Link frowned, grabbing a napkin to swipe away at any foam Allen wished he would’ve licked off. “You always make no sense. Notice _what?”_

“Nothing,” Allen said with a laugh, before finishing the last of his drink. He looked at it mournfully, before setting the empty cup by his closed work. He’d arrived earlier than usual to finish some assignments, and had ordered then too. Before he  could decided whether or not his wallet actually wanted another drink, Link was standing. “Wait, no- Link!”

Link shook his head. “You can buy me a drink but I can’t buy you one? Never making any sense,” he added ruefully before leaving back to the counter. Allen focused on the clean lines his clothes and back made, on the gleam of his blond hair trapped in his braid. His fingers twitched with the imagined sensation of golden locks sliding around and between his fingers, and he grabbed a pencil to keep them busy.

It was just past the usual rush, but there was still a few ahead of Allen’s order and Link elected to wait instead of going back to their table. Allen split his attention between the slowly melting foam on Link’s cup, the assignment he’d yet to finish, and on the small of Link’s back.

He missed when that same man stepped up to Link, but he sure caught the ensuing blush after something he said. Allen’s order came luckily right then, and Link hurriedly excused himself. Allen carefully set aside his work and pencils lest he break them or throw them at him, and sent Link a winning smile as he sat down.

Link frowned at him as he handed over the drink, but his ears were still red, and Allen rarely saw Link blush so hard even his ears and neck were affected.

“What did he say?” Allen demanded, only remembering after to tone it back down. He took a sip of his drink, scalding his tongue and thinking the numbness needed to spread to the rest of him too.

“What?” Link asked, looking anywhere but at Allen and the counter. Allen slid his eyes back the way he came and found the man leaning against the counter still, a light easy grin on his face as he chatted with the barista, body long and slim and cut at all the right angles. He had nice hips, Allen thought absently, and wondered if Link liked that.

“Don’t play a fool,” Allen nearly spat, still making an effort to hold his tongue. “What did that guy say to you? You’re blushing ‘till kingdom come!”

Link pursued his lips and shot Allen a hard look, laced with confusion. “I am not.”

“Your ears are red!” Allen said, reaching over to tweak one and glancing at the man, who watched the interaction with raised brows. His grin turned leering, and Allen shuddered before sitting back and focusing on Link. “He said _something.”_

Link hesitated, licked his lips as he forcibly stared away from the counter, and then said in haltering words, “He… he said that my legs… were like an oreo… and that he wanted to split them and e-eat all t-the good stuff…in the middle.”

Allen blinked furiously and couldn’t tell if it was overwhelming anger or laughter bubbling in his chest. When Link looked worriedly at him, Allen elected to chuckle lightly, fingers curling into his pants under the table and nails biting his palms. Link wasn’t someone who fooled around or like sex came easy and uncaring - he put care into his relationships and was very serious. No wonder Link was still flushed - he was probably mortified and horrified.

“Don’t laugh,” Link begged, but with enough playfulness that Allen knew the altercation - while remembered - wouldn’t hurt him for long. A brief embarrassment. Allen’s anger would have only drawn it out needlessly.

“I can’t help it,” Allen said, covering his wide grin with a hand. Link huffed despondently and took a sip. “It was so terrible! And gross! Their pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine, but it sure got your attention, I’ll give them that.”

Link choked and hurriedly reached for napkin, wiping away all the foam still lingering on his lip but missing a smudge in the corner. _“What?”_ His voice broke, just a little, but enough to be noticeable and Allen’s smile grew.

“Oh come on. I’ve said lots worse to you and you’ve never even bat an eye!”

“What?” Link demanded, still looking for all the world like Allen had just taken his drink and dumped it over his head instead of mentioned he’d been flirting. “You have _not_ been flirting with me, Walker. I would’ve noticed.”

“Mm,” Allen said, taking a sip and barely able to keep the drink down with how hard he was smiling. “Right, right, except for the parts where I _have_ been flirting with you and you haven’t noticed.” He reached over and slowly rubbed his thumb across half of Link’s bottom lip and into the corner of his mouth, and held it there as Link froze and his lip began to tremble under the pad of his finger. He swiped away the foam lingering there and held it up for Link to see, then licked it off his finger. “Like that.”

Link’s fingers came up trembling to touch his lip, and his face was red enough to celebrate the holidays. “I can’t believe you did that,” Link hissed. “Shit, how could you make me blush like this? We’re in _public_ , it’s _indecent.”_

Allen’s eyes widened. “And so you wouldn’t mind if we were in private?”

“No! Wait, no, stop this! Don’t confuse me, I need to… this came way too suddenly.”

“Not soon enough!” Allen said with a laugh. “I’ve been flirting with you for this entire semester! Why do you think I insist on these weekly dates?” He bat his eyelashes outrageously, laughing again when Link spluttered. “Unfortunately for me, I understood you prefer sweet over sexy, which is why I never came onto you as hard as that asshole did.” Ah, some of his anger leaked out. And that double entendre! He wondered if Link would catch it.

Link didn’t seem to know what to say, and so he took a sip of his drink and Allen laughed again, feeling light-headed. He hadn’t meant to confess today. Hell, he hadn’t even thought of it! Not with his ragamuffin day old clothes and hair tossed about by the late autumn wind. He looked and felt dry as ice and chapped over, and Link looked ridiculously put together. Winter suited Link, with it’s maroons and browns and deep colors that played off his bright hair and eyes. He wondered how Link looked in spring.

“…so,” Link said, hands wrapped around his drink and fingers overlapping. “You’ve been flirting with me?”

“Yes,” Allen said simply, honestly.

“…I’m sorry for never noticing,” Link murmured, and Allen’s heart stilled before beating harder.

“I can be extremely subtle when need be,” Allen said with a laugh, not bothering to mention almost everyone _but_ Link knew. Even the Thirds, eclectic as they were, had noticed and already given Allen the third degree on how to treat Link, who though strong in mind was weak at heart.

Link was still frowning into his cup, brows furrowed and lips pursed, and Allen wished he could lean across their table and press his lips against them, warm and soft and dew-y with the wax from their balms needed in cold weather. “Well, now that I know… I’ll recognize them when I hear them.”

“Oh?” Allen asked eagerly. “So I don’t need to get as severe as, say, oreos, hm?”

“Oh, God don’t mention it,” Link muttered with a groan, dropping his face into his hands. “I want to burn that from memory!”

“Not with that photographic memory you won’t!” Allen said mock cheerfully, still very angry over the incident. But, when he glanced over he found the man long since lost in a conversation with another woman, and Allen wondered if that brief attraction to Link had really passed so quickly.

Link dropped his hands from his face and to the table, and looked out over the cafe while blowing his bangs from his face. As he mindlessly rearranged them neatly, Allen worked up the courage to rest his arm on the table, and grasp Link’s fingers lightly with his own. Link whirled around, startled, and his fingers flexed lightly around Allen’s, but didn’t break away.

“Is this okay?” Allen asked gingerly, heart palpitating in his chest.

Link met his eyes, seemed to explore them and see what Allen always hid so carefully under layers of pleasantry, and smiled slightly, more a warmth in his eyes than a curve of his lips, and he grasped Allen’s hand tightly. “That’s more than okay, Walker. I’m not made of glass.”

“I almost thought you were!” Allen said with a laugh, blushing lightly. “All my flirting slid off of you just as easily!”

Link snorted, then looked in dismay down at his cup. “It’s cold now. You distracted me from drinking it.” He accused, using his other hand to tilt the contents in the cup around. “You owe me another drink,” he looked up through his bangs and then shook them away.

“How about next week?” Allen asked with a curve of his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

“Next week will be just fine.”


End file.
